The invention relates to a closure element in the form of a window or a door, in particular a refrigerator door or a door to a building (for example a store). The invention further relates to an articulation axis mechanism for a closure element of this kind.
An LCD screen (liquid-crystal screen), which is used as a computer screen or television screen for example, is known from the prior art. The technology of the LCD screen is based on the principle that liquid crystals influence the direction of polarization of light when a voltage is applied. An LCD screen is divided up into numerous picture elements (pixels), which can be electrically activated. As a result, it is possible to reproduce graphical displays using the LCD screen. In order to display colors, 3 subpixels are used for the primary colors red, green and blue per picture element (pixel).
The use of liquid crystals has in the meantime also found its way into glass element technology. For example, a glass element which is provided with a liquid-crystal film is known from the prior art. The liquid-crystal film is, for example, arranged between a first glass pane and a second glass pane. By applying a voltage to the liquid-crystal film and by switching the voltage on or off, poles of liquid crystals are oriented, so that the liquid-crystal film becomes opaque or transparent. As a result, it is possible to make a glass element (for example a glass window or glass door) transparent or opaque.
When the glass element is moved from a first position (for example a closed position) to a second position (for example an open position), the glass element is pivoted, for example, about a first axis. This may result in lines which are used for activating and/or supplying power to the liquid-crystal film, being distorted (for example being twisted) and possibly tearing.